Lessons in Pride and Prejudice
by Lady of Romance
Summary: She makes him the man he wants to be, but has his pride consumed him too much for him to change? Draco/OC, slightly AU, taking place during 6th year
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers, this story is replacing Bewitched. I felt like it needed to be put back into the thought processor and refined. What came back out was a much better story. I have been re-watching all the Harry Potter movies so the inspiration has been flowing. I hope you all enjoy the re-vamping. Enjoy ;D**

Lessons in Pride and Prejudice

Chapter I

Draco walked briskly down the streets of Diagon Alley in fairly high spirits. London was experiencing one of its abnormal sunny afternoons, the temperature being at a pleasant 75 degrees. The sunlight caught off of his white-blonde locks that hung loosely about his face. He was still pale, not having gotten a lot of sun over the summer holiday. Except for these short trips to Diagon Alley once a week, he mainly kept to the manor. A rare smile found its way to his pale lips. He had come to look forward to his trips to the Alley. They were a piece of excitement in his otherwise dull life. His pace increased as he saw the little café coming into view. Subconsciously, Draco smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles from his white button-down and shook the hair from his eyes. As he approached, he took in the familiar site of the patio with its collection of wrot iron tables and chairs and vibrant, polka dotted umbrellas. It was surprisingly empty on such a nice day, but this didn't seemed to bother him one bit. In fact, he kind of preferred it, less distractions.

He made his way to a table where a young witch sat deeply engrossed in some novel, idly stirring the spoon in a small tea cup beside her with a deft, circling motion of her index finger. Draco's smile grew as he grabbed the empty chair across from her and sat down with a soft "hello". The witch looked up from her book with wide, blue eyes before her shocked expression took on a warm sign of recognition. She beamed back at him and replied with an animated "hey". Draco repressed the amused smirk that would have normally overcome his features; her American accent was still pretty thick. In a way, he found it to be kind of endearing; just one of her many qualities he thought made her so pleasantly unique.

He watched as she marked her place in the book with a pale blue ribbon with an ornamental, silver _fleur de lis _hanging from it. Her eyes practically glittered in the sunlight, reminding Draco of precious blue topaz. Her smile became teasing as she said with a gesture towards his apparel, "Always so formal, Draco."

Draco glanced down at his clothes and gave her the infamous Malfoy smirk in return. "Have to look my best for the lady."

The girl blushed slightly and directed her eyes to her tea cup shyly as she took a sip from it. "You know you don't have to dress up because of me."

Draco's smirk softened slightly as he replied, "I don't mind…really."

She smiled back up at him as the waitress came by and asked Draco for his order. He gave it to her promptly before returning his attention to the girl in front of him. She was one of the only people he knew that would still wear long sleeves in such warm weather. He didn't think their climate was that much different than it would be in New York, but then again, he had never been to the states. Though, he had to admit black was a good color for her; it emphasized her porcelain complexion which matched his own. He wanted to trace the pale blue designs on her sleeves that were made to look like a tangle of vines, but he kept hands tucked comfortably in the crooks of his arms. Her thick mane of dark hair cascaded over her shoulder in soft waves only partially gathered at the top. Realizing he had just been sitting there gawking at her, Draco chose to break their silence by asking, "So, Elena, what masterpiece of literature have you chosen to enrich me with today?"

Elena smirked slightly and held up a rather old-looking book encased in ornate, green leather. _Pride and Prejudice_ was engraved into the spine in gold lettering. Draco chuckled as he read this and leaned back into his seat leisurely. "Always the romantic."

"It's a classic, Mr. Malfoy." She chided him, teasingly. "Even you should know the wonders of Jane Austen, regardless of the fact that she was a Muggle."

"Then I guess I have no choice in the matter." He replied with a resigned shrug as his tea and a blueberry scone were set down in front of him.

He tipped the waitress as Elena opened the novel and began to read the notorious opening paragraph. Draco sat back and casually sipped his tea, letting Elena's soothing voice read the poetic lines before her. When he left to go back to school the following day, his week would almost seem incomplete without their little reading sessions. He had grown so accustomed to her reading and company in general that going so many months without it seemed like a punishment. Draco was just beginning to realize how much he was really going to miss this…miss her.

Munching on his scone, he mused on the fact that he really didn't know much about her. All he pretty much knew of her personal life was the fact that she had moved with her sister and brother from New York to live with her aunt here in London. Most of their conversations stayed on the topics of books and music. To be honest, Draco wasn't too keen on divulging much of his own personal life, so the fact that they rarely touched on such a subject suited him just fine. Anything that didn't fracture their charmed little world…

Slowly, he drifted out of his thoughts and back to the passage that Elena was now reading, listening intently to the words that flowed from her mouth.

'"_Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Bingley:_

"_I can guess the subject of your reverie." _

"_I should imagine not." _

"_You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner-in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise-the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!" _

"_Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow." '_

Draco chuckled and commented, "This Darcy guy is so full of it."

Elena looked up at him from over the book and smirked back. "That is kinda the point, Draco. He is supposed to be self-important in the beginning. His character evolves throughout the book."

"And he is supposed to be the epitome of male perfection? That is what women really want?" Draco continued with an arch of a pale eyebrow. "Pride isn't exactly an endearing quality."

"Hello, my name is pot. Have you seen my friend kettle?" Elena giggled, tauntingly. "We have much in common, you see? We both are quite black."

Draco rolled his eyes playfully and smirked back at her. "Okay, I get your point. I guess a little pride never hurt anyone."

"You're such a hypocrite sometimes." She retorted, sipping her now lukewarm tea. "You know that?"

"Hypocrisy is just another one of my many hobbies." He explained, raising his cup to her in a mock toast.

Elena giggled with a shake of her head and closed the book, marking the page beforehand. Draco's brow furrowed as he watched her do this. "Don't stop! I was just joking around. You know that. I like the story!"

"It's ok. I'm just taking a short break." She assured him as she summoned the waitress back over to ask for more tea.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, merely enjoying each others company. Vaguely, Draco wondered when and where she was going to school. Maybe she and her siblings would be going back to New York. They didn't necessarily have to cut all communication after this last meeting was his musing. He was on the verge of asking about owling when Elena cleared her throat and asked, "So you leave for school tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah," he replied a little hoarsely.

He could tell the topic was already becoming a little awkward. Draco watched as Elena shifted restlessly in her seat.

"Do you like school?" She inquired with a small smile.

"At times," he answered with an indifferent shrug, "sometimes it's the people that make it a little unbearable."

Draco had three specific people in mind when he said this…

Elena giggle faintly and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. There are people back home that I felt that way about."

Draco smiled softly. "I'm sure that you don't have the social problems that I do. You are so much more agreeable than I am."

Elena blushed and looked down at her hands that remained folded on the novel. "I'm not too sure about that. I have to confess…with you, I'm almost a different person. I don't know what it is, but you make me…better."

Draco felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't something totally unpleasant. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She made him feel different too, like he didn't have to put up his usual front of arrogance and hostility. It was a relief; a huge weight had been lifted. He risked reaching across the table and laid a hand gently on top of hers. They both shivered from the contact. Draco felt the warmth from her skin flow into his own. It was so…comforting. Their eyes locked, and the spark became more tangible. He knew in that moment they both conveyed everything that they had failed to communicate verbally. The loss they both knew they were going to suffer from, how much their meetings had meant to one another. A smile warmed Draco's face as he gazed into her resplendent eyes. Elena returned it easily and threaded her finger through his with great tenderness.

"What will you do without me to continue your learning of fine literature?" She teased him, gently.

"Fall into a pit of literary despair most likely." He answered, his trademark smirk slipping back into place.

She laughed genially and shook her head. "Poor you."

"Woe is me, who is lost without his magnificent counselor to lead him to guide him to literary perfection."

"And you say Darcy is so full of it." Elena rebuked, tauntingly.

"Who do you think taught him in the ways of pomposity?" Draco inquired with a suggestive arch of his eyebrow.

Another peel of laughter resonated from Elena's throat to which Draco's chuckle mingled with pleasingly. He couldn't help, but sense the melancholy that was settling over him like a fine snow. Their time together was drawing to a close. It was always like this: their time together being so exceptionally wonderful that it was a crime against nature to be so content for any prolonged length of time. Draco noticed that Elena sensed it too, some of the light draining from her eyes. What he would give to see them always maintain their luminescence…

That's when Elena removed her hand from his only to take up the book and extend it to him. Draco stared down at the offering incredulously, knowing that though unspoken, this book was her most prized of all her collection. Faintly, he shook his head, saying in a whisper, "I can't…"

"You will." She assured him with a slight smirk. "This will continue to teach you the well-read savvy that I have tried to instill in that brain of yours for the past three months. Take it."

Ever so carefully, he took the book from her hands as if she were giving him the first Bible that had ever been printed. Draco ran his hands over the embossed leather, smiling fondly down at it as he did so. "Thank you, Elena."

"Your welcome, Draco."

His eyes met hers once more, communicating his displeasure at their parting. She smiled gently back at him. "It won't be forever."

Something leapt inside of him at her words and it took him aback at how fervently he hoped she was correct. Knowing that he couldn't delay it any longer, Draco rose to his feet, mechanically placing the money for his treats on the table. Elena followed his every movement, reclining back in her chair with just resign that it almost made him sit back down and vow never to leave. Raking a hand through his hair, he allowed a sigh to pass through his lips. "Goodbye for now, Elena."

"Goodbye, Draco." She replied, her smile warming the chill gripping his heart.

Reluctantly, he tore his eyes from her and began the seemingly long trek back to his former life. His vacation was now, officially over. This new person was slowly fading back into the old Draco; his heart icing over with every step he took away from her. Hogwarts and the Golden Trio seemed to loom ever closer as he continued to on to Knockturn Alley where he would Floo home. With one despondent glance over his shoulder, Draco hoped to caught one last glance at the girl who had reminded him that happiness was not just an illusion. But to his dismay…she was already gone, out of his life as suddenly as she had appeared. Maybe a memory is what she would soon become to him, a recollection of sunshine and warmth. Then, his eyes wandered down to the book he held in his hand, and a ghost of a smile touched his lips. Though, maybe…just maybe, there was some truth to her words. Perhaps, this was not the end…

But the beginning.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. If you haven't read Pride and Prejudice, you need to! It is the greatest Romance story of all time! And as you can tell from the title, there will be plenty of references =D Anyway, I already have the second chapter typed up, but I will wait to post till tomorrow night. The suspense will do you all good ;D Well, you know what to do. Review please! Lots of love, LOR**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! I have no idea why I didn't put this up earlier. I must have forgotten because I said I'd put it up the next night after chapter 1. Well whatever the reason for my mind slip, here is the long awaited chapter! Read and enjoy!**

Chapter II

The English countryside flew by outside the window of the train. The sun was just beginning to set beneath the horizon; the blue sky turning orange, tinged with purple and pink. Elena sighed with boredom, resting her chin in her hand. She leaned her forehead against the window pane, savoring how it felt cool against her warm skin. Her eyes closed as she became absorbed in the music that flowed from her earbuds. A small, turquoise iPod sat beside her on the seat; the white and lime green rhinestones twinkling in the light. She mouthed the words faintly; her fingers fiddling with a long strand of her hair.

"Elena…"

Elena's eyes snapped open, and she felt herself slowly coming back to reality. She looked at the girl sitting across from her, her sister and twin. Her image was mirrored in Ellie's face, though her dark layers of hair framed her face in a choppy pixie-cut and were streaked with fuchsia. A large pair of violet and turquoise headphones rested about her slender neck. Identical sets of large, blue topaz-colored eyes stared back at each other; Ellie's were tinged with concern, masked by her usual amusement. Pausing her music, Elena pulled the earbuds from her ears and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you going to remain unsociable and just continue to stare out that window the whole ride to the school?" Her sister asked, the corners of her lips twitching to hide her smirk.

Elena maintained the bland look that was set on her face and gave her an indifferent shrug of her shoulders before replacing her earbuds in their former places. Her fingers paused as they were about to turn the music back on when something nudged her shoulder. A tender smile graced her lips as she glanced over at the golden head that rested there. Her younger brother Ethan sat fast asleep beside her, leaning on her heavily for support. His wire-rimmed glasses were skewed slightly across his face, and she could vaguely hear the gentle sound of his snoring. She nudged him back affectionately before returning her attention back to her iPod. Elena envied Ethan's ability to fall asleep in any form of moving transportation. Missing the smirk blooming in full on Ellie's face, Elena's attention snapped back to her when she heard her ask, "Do you think he'd notice if we drew on his face?"

Elena glared at her reproachfully, shaking her head as she muttered, "Very mature, Ellie. I suppose next you'll recommend that we spray whipped cream in his hair or hide his glasses."

Ellie smiled wide with glee and gushed, "How did you know?"

Elena rolled her eyes and continued to flip through her playlist. Seeing that she would gain no help in her schemes of tormenting their younger brother, Ellie turned her attention to the black and white ball of fluff that lay in her lap. She tickled it lightly, and a small ferret unfurled itself, butting its diminutive head against her hand. She watched as its small nose twitched as he took in his mistress' scent. Ellie tickled him beneath his chin, and its eyes closed in ecstasy. Elena eyed the creature with amusement. Ellie hardly went anywhere without bring Mo the ferret along; he was so attached to her that he became quite depressed if he were left behind. Mo also, harbored a deep resentment for pet carriers, which was why when the rest of the students carried their pets aboard in that fashion, they looked at how Mo had draped himself about Ellie's neck with interest. Elena found it a little ridiculous; the ferret was too spoiled. She too, had a pet: a female Maine Coon feline aptly christened The Duchess. As in her nature, The Duchess had a very pampered demeanor, though she was still content to pass the journey in her carrier, which sat on the other side of Elena.

Suddenly, Ethan began to stir again. Elena's eyes snapped over to him as he sat up properly with a groan. He pushed his glasses up onto his head and rubbed his eyes with his fists groggily. "How long have I been out?"

"Since we first sat down," Ellie answered with a smirk.

Elena threw her a look before turning to her brother and rubbing his back. "It's ok, Ethan. We were up early this morning."

"I didn't sleep good last night either. I was too nervous." He told her as he yawned, putting his glasses back into place. "I'm just not sure about this, Sis. I'm gonna miss all of my old friends. What if I can't make any new ones? What if they think I'm weird?"

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends, Ethan." Elena assured him, comfortingly.

"Yeah, there's gotta be plenty of nerds that go to Hogwarts. You'll fit right in." Ellie chirped.

"Shut up!" Ethan snapped, agitatedly.

"You're not helping, Ellie." Elena added, blandly.

Ellie just shrugged, digging into the black and purple, messenger bag beside her and pulling out a small baggy of cheese. She opened the baggy and gave a cube to Mo, who gulped it down greedily. Elena turned to Ethan and asked, "Are you hungry? You haven't had anything since breakfast."

"I guess…" He admitted, vaguely.

"I'll go get us something. I think the cart went by just a second ago." Elena said, pulling the earbuds out of her ears and getting up from her seat. "Ellie, do you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Ellie replied, popping a cheese cube into her mouth.

"Suit yourself." Erica stated with a shrug, opening the door to their compartment.

She shut it behind her before making her way down the car. Many of the other students had their uniforms on already, making Elena feel a little out of place in her jeans and sweater. Eventually, she found the food cart. It was laden all kinds of sweets and other snacks. The older woman tending it smiled up cheerfully at her and asked, "What would you like, love?"

Elena fished out some coins from her pocket, looking over the horde of candy. "Um, yeah…I'll have a box of Bertie Botts and a licorice snake."

The lady took out a box of jellybeans and a long, thick, red licorice stick shaped like a snake and handed them to Elena. She gave the lady some coins and thanked her. Just when she was turning to head back to her compartment, Elena bumped right into someone, dropping the box of Bertie Botts on the floor. Rubbing her head, Elena kneeled down to pick up the jellybeans and remarked to the person she had run into, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

The person in front of her scoffed and returned in a curt tone, "Obviously."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as her embarrassment and temper flickered. Her eyes narrowed a bit, dark eyebrows knitting together in irritation as she rose to face the offended person. "I said I was sor…"

Elena trailed off as she met a pair of stormy gray eyes. Her eyes flew open in recognition as she took in the astounded expression on Draco's pale face. A smile quickly spread across her lips as she subconsciously moved a piece of her dark bangs from her face.

"Hey," She greeted, ecstatically.

But Draco didn't return her enthusiasm. In fact, he looked as if he had swallowed something unrepentantly large. Elena's smile faltered slightly, but then, some motion beside him drew her attention. A short girl with inky black hair and a pug-like face appeared at Draco's side, threading her arm through his possessively. On his other side was a tall, African boy, who was looking her over with some amount of interest. The girl glared up at her over her wrinkled nose, asking Draco, "Do you know her?"

Elena watched as Draco stared at her for a moment before his gaze became oddly blank.

"No," he replied, coolly.

She flinched slightly; his words had cut into her like knives. Elena stared at him imploringly, confusion written all over her face. She was so lost. Why was he pretending like he didn't know her? Then, she watched as irritation marred his handsome face.

"Are you going to move or what?" He snapped, shortly.

Elena glared back at him out of reflex and returned with a growl, "Gladly."

With that, she stepped out of his way and stalked back down the car. As she was leaving, Elena caught part of their conversation.

"She was certainly odd." The girl griped.

"Indeed," Draco agreed, "bloody stupid Yank."

Elena fought the tears that were swelling in the corners of her eyes and increased her pace. She didn't know what had just happened. That prick may have looked like him, but that wasn't the Draco she had met over the summer. Shivering, Elena felt as if she had suddenly caught a chill, even though her anger seemed to be about ready to boil over. She was thankful when she came back to her car. When she got to her compartment, Elena threw open the door, slamming it shut behind her. The noise spooked Mo, and he scurried up Ellie's shoulder and curled himself up into a ball amongst her hair, hoping to be unnoticeable. Ellie and Ethan looked up at her in shock of her display of anger. Elena's eyes were smoldering as she looked around the compartment. She threw Ethan his jellybeans, who caught them jerkily. She stalked over to her seat and sat down irritably, tearing into her licorice snake viciously and sticking her earbuds back in.

An awkward silence fell over the compartment as everyone quietly ate their snacks. Ellie surveyed her twin critically, taking in how distressed she appeared to be. Reaching up, she stroked Mo reassuringly, the uneasiness of the atmosphere causing him to remain curled in his ball. Eventually, Elena's eyes drifted away from the window and met her sister's gaze. Ellie rose a dark eyebrow in question, and Elena kept on chewing her licorice broodingly.

"Don't ask." She growled in warning.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ellie assured her, holding up her hands defensively.

Elena stared at her a moment longer before tearing off another piece of her snake and looking back out the window. She let her music drown out the world around her, wanting to be as far away as possible. Mechanically, she scratched at her arm through her sweater; something seeming to burn at her skin, irritating it. Her heart ached, causing a pressure to build in her chest that was nearly unbearable. Draco's cold disregard had hurt more than she would have ever had expected. Tears stung at her eyes once more, and she closed them in the attempt to fight them off. Confusion ate at her, and though she didn't mean to, Elena replayed their meeting over and over again in her mind for the next few minutes that ticked by.

It couldn't have been him she had decided. Draco had never been anything, but kind and charming to her. That person…he was too cold and austere. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed how dark it had become outside. The moon rose to replace the sun; the shadows were the clouds swirled gloomily up in the sky. She figured it wouldn't be long before they reached the school. With a sigh, Elena stated quietly, "We should get changed into out uniforms."

Ellie nodded in agreement and with a wave of her hand, the compartment shades close.

**A/N: Oh snap! Just thought I'd give you all a wtf? moment. I'm just awesome like that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to update sooner this time. Promise! Well, you know what to do. Reviews are appreciated! Lots of Love, LoR **


End file.
